The One That Got Away
by XxForeverDisneyGirlxX
Summary: Just a one shot that I thought of while listening to some music. There are somethings in life that we wish we could undo or replace. For Ally, she wishes she didn't let the one she loved go. Auslly OneShot. Based on The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Hope you like it! xoxo


**Hey guys! This is my first one shot! I was listening to music and just randomly got the idea. Warning: It maybe a little sad in the beginning, but it's just how the song goes. The ending I really like, though. When I wrote it I thought it was pretty cute. But all that matters is what you guys think!Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or The One That Got Away.**

A woman, who is probably in her mid-40s, plays a soft melody on a cherry red piano in a music store, with her mind wandering her thoughts. Her eyes start to form tears as she recalls each and every one she shared with someone that still holds her heart even though she is married to someone else.

**Her POV-**

_"Summer after high school when we first met"_

I ran down the hall hoping that I wouldn't be late for my next class. All of my books in my hands as I tried to menuver through the crowded hallway. When I was about to turn the corner, someone ran into me, causing my books to fly out of my hands and land on the floor with a thud.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" said a voice. I looked up and saw the person I bumped into. He had light blonde surfer style hair, and was fantically helping me pick up my stuff.

"It's fine," I chuckled. He handed me my Geometry notes._ Whoa_. His eyes were just...wow. They were a mixture of light and dark brown, they were just so mesmerizing. "I didn't know you were going to turn the corner too. So I guess it's both of our faults." He smiled at me.

"But, I really do feel bad. I want to make it up to you." He insisted. I was about to answer, when the warning bell rang. I took out a piece of paper and jotted something on it.

"Here." I handed it to him. "Meet me on the roof top garden during lunch. We'll talk about it then."

"Alright." He winked at me. "See you later." I turned as he did the same. I was halfway down the hall when he started to yell.

"Oh! I'm Austin by the way!" He hollered. _Austin_. It suits him.

"Ally!" I replied. Austin smiled again and waved as he sprinted to his next class.

_"We make out in your Mustang to Radio head."_

"Thanks for taking me out Austin." I said to him. He draped his jacket over my shoulders when he saw me shiver as we walked to his car. I told him that he would freeze, but he said he didn't care. "I really needed to get out of the house. With my parents arguing night and day and all."

"No problem, Alls." He's been calling me Alls, since the day we ate lunch together on the roof. I hate it when people call me Alls, but he's the only exception. He opened the door for me and I thanked him. I watched him walk over to his side and slide into the seat. He puts the key into the ignition and turn on.

I turned on the radio and Radio head started playing. I started bobbing my head to the beat and Austin looked over at me and laughed.

"You like this song?" He chuckled. I nodded. Suddenly, his expression turned serious and something like want. He pulled over to a park we were passing.

"Austin? Is everything okay?" I asked him. He unbluckled his seatbelt and leaned-more like dove, over to my side and kissed me. At first I was shocked, but then I melted into it. Our lips moved in psynch and I unbuckled my seatbelt too, so that I could press my lips harder on to his. Instead, I managed to move over to his side and unfortablely sit on his lap, but I didn't care. He rubbed his hands up and down my back and I ran mine through his hair. A few seconds later, he licked my lips with his tongue, so I opened my mouth a little wider and he slid his tongue into my mouth. My tongue and his started battling for control but his eventually won. Then he removed his lips from mine and I squealed because I didn't want him to take his lips away from mine. He started kissing my neck and I moaned. He moved all around my neck before coming back to kiss my lips again.

Out of breath, we both pulled away and I laid my head on his forehead.

"Wow." I said, smiling. He grinned.

"Yeah. I know." He replied.

_"And on my 18th birthday, we go matching tattoos."_

I winced at the buzzing of the needle thing. I tightly gripped Austin's hand.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. The tattoo artist started tracing the design. I flinched when the point first touched my wrist, but after a while, I got used to the feeling.

"There, all done." She said. She wiped off the access ink with a paper towel and she let me look at it in the mirror. I smiled and looked over at Austin. He walked over to me and placed his hand next to mine.

On my hand, there was a half of a heart and it said _Austin_ and under it, _VE._ On Austin's, it was the other half and it said, _Ally_ and underneath that, _LO._ I smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

_"Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof._

_Talk about our future like we had a clue._

_Never plan that one day I'd be losing you."_

"Hey, Austin, your mom said you were up here-and you're not in here..." I scanned his room, but there was no sight of that blonde boy anywhere. "Hello? Austin?"

"Ally, up here." I heard his voice coming from outside. I walked over to the open window and poked my head out.

"Austin?"

"Ally!" I turned my head and he was sitting on the ledge of the roof. He had a bottle of Vodka in his hand.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked him, climbing up the balcony and sat next to him.

"To think." He replied. Austin handed me the bottle. I hesitantly took it and took a drink. I cringed and spit out the drink.

"Gross! That's disgusting." I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Austin chuckled.

"You get used to it." He shrugged. I stuck my tongue out at him and he just kisses me on my cheek. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" I broke the silence.

"What I'm going to do after we graduate this year."

"I thought you were going to Julliard?" I asked him. I felt him shrug.

"I do, but my dad has other plans." He leaned backwards so that now, we were laying down.

"Well, what ever you do, promise me that you'll never forget me." I told him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I'd never forget you, Alls. I certainly don't want to loose you. In fact, I would want to spend the rest of my life with you." I sat up.

"Whoa, Austin, we're only 18. I don't want to get married yet." I said. He smiled.

"I know, but you know, just for future refrences."

_"In another life, I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world."_

"Austin? What are you doing?" I asked him, looking extremely worried. He was packing his things.

"I'm leaving, Ally. Remember? I got accepted to Julliard?" He reminded me.

"I-I know. But I thought you'd be leaving in a week..." I said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, Alls. But this is the only flight available. Next week is fully booked." He kissed the top of my head. I felt tears forming.

"J-just keep your promise. That you'll never forget me..." My voice trailed off. Austin walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I started crying and sobbing.

"Promise."

_"And in another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say that you were the one that got away."_

Ever since I found out about Austin's little fling whlie he was away in New York, nothing's been the same. We've stayed up until 2 in the morning screaming at each other. Sure they'd always ended up with one of us caving in and apologizing to the other and everything would be fine. But this one was different.

My dad had a talk with Austin and he said that I can't see him anymore because of all the fighting that we were doing. I got so mad and yelled at my dad. But what did Austin do? Nothing. That was the reason that this fight is happening.

"What did you what me to do?!" Austin yelled. I scoffed.

"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me. Fight for US!" I shouted back. "I wanted you to say that I'm the only one that you want to be with. That you can't live without me. That I was important to you."

"You are important to me!" He assured.

"Then why didn't you say that?" I asked. He looked down.

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well, if you want this relationship to work out and last, then you were supposed to." I looked at him up and down.

"W-what are you saying, Alls?" He suddenly looked back up when I said those words.

"M-maybe this isn't meant to be..." I replied.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it!" He grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

"Fine." I yelled before the door slammed shut.

She let her tears fall softly onto the black and white keys of the piano. Her voice a little squeaky and sore.

_"I was dreaming you were my Jonny Cash._

_Never one, we got the other, we made a pact._

_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa."_

It's been a week since Austin left again. On the first two nights, I cried myself to sleep. I'd wake up and my eyes would be red and my voice disappeared from screaming. My arms sore from throwing things. Everything was a mess.

Now, I'm just sitting at the kitchen table with my iPod listening to some music. Every song played, was one that me and Austin always sang together while we were cooking, driving or just plain bored.

_"Someone said you had your tattoo removed._

_Saw you downtown singing the blues._

_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse."_

"Hey Ally." Trish said when she knocked on my door. I was in sweatpants and a baggy hoodie.

"Hey."

"I, um, saw Austin today." She said slowly.

"Really?" My tone was nuetral and emotionless.

"Yeah, he was singing at the kareoke place that just opened."

"That's nice."

_"In another life I would be your girl._

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world._

_And in another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away."_

_"All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa._

_'Cause now I pay the price."_

I slowly walked down the isle and looked around. At the other end, was Dallas. I glanced at my dad and he smiled at me. I couldn't help the feeling that this wasn't right.

"Do you, Allyson Dawson, take Dallas Malone, as your lawfullly wedded husband?" The priest asked me. I gulped. This answer could change everything.

"I-I do." I choked out.

_"In another life I would be your girl._

_We keep all our promises, be us against the world._

_And in another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away._

_The one that got away._

_The one, The one, the one, the one._

_And in another life, I would make you stay._

_So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away."_

She presses the last key and lays her hand on her lap. Just then, a little child comes running to her. She lets out a small smile.

"Gramma Ally! Come on! Let's go! Mommy finished work!" She giggles. Ally slowly gets up and walks out the door with her granddaughter, taking one last look of the worn-out music store.

**Years later...**

**No one's POV-**

A girl, about 15, is walking through the halls. Looking up and down, from her schedule and the room numbers. She is about the enter her first period when someone bumps into her, causing her papers to fly everywhere.

"Opps." She says.

"Sorry about that." A voice apologizes.

"It's fine." She bends over and starts picking up her things.

"Here you go." She looks up and sees that the boy she bumped into was handing her some papers. He had light blonde hair, light brown eyes with hints of darker brown, and a smile that could make the world stop.

"Thanks." She says, taking them from him.

"So, you have Dawson for homeroom?" He asks her. She nods. "Cool, same." They walk into the classroom together and sit next to each other. "You want to know something kind of crazy?"

"Sure." She waits for him to continue. He looks right into her eyes.

"I feel like I've met you before." He says honestly. She was just thinking the same thing!

"Yeah, like in another life..."

"I'm Houston, by the way." He holds out a hand. She smiles and shakes it.

"I'm Hally."

**So how was that? I know it's probably not my best work, but it was just a random thing I wanted to type up.**

**I will upload Fate or Just Pure Coincidence tomorrow since I got more than 15 reviews for the last chapter! **

**Please Review! :D**

**xoxo**

**~XxForeverDisneyGirlxX~**


End file.
